Life's A Dance
by ks
Summary: Time for a second season...


This story takes place the fall after the second season, and the Cliffhangers are returning from summer break. Kat has gone to college, and the story is based on the fact that Scott came back to say. After all, why leave the person you love? I will bring new characters in during the story, and maybe even take some away. I'm planning to deal with some issues that FFC failed to deal with, and please don't be offended by them. I will give you descriptions of the new characters as they are introduced, and I promise they will interact with last seasons' characters. I plan to adjust it so everyone gets the same amount of time. This is my second fanfic, and I hope to post many chapters as often as possible. Please review and I'm open to suggestions. Let me know what you think of the new characters and how you would like them to interact with the old. I hope you enjoy my fanfic. -ks  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This chapter is just a starting point for things to come, so I can get the wheels 'rolling' as they say. I'm open to suggestions.  
  
  
Life's a Dance  
  
  
Peter walked into the room and clapped his' hands together to get everyone's attention.  
  
Peter: Ok, Cliffhangers in the lounge…NOW.  
  
Peter gave that little grin of his and turned around and walked out.  
  
Auggie: Yo, wonder what he wants.  
  
Auggie nodded his head in the direction of Peter.  
  
Daisy:*dryly* A gathering of the disfunctional teens.  
  
Juliete: We all aren't even here yet.  
  
Daisy: Ah yes, but that doesn't mean Peter will miss planning us a fun filled activity.  
  
They all laughed and started heading toward the lodge. They entered the lodge to find Peter and Sophie sitting on the couch waiting for them.  
  
Daisy: So, what do we owe the pleasure of getting a lecture from both of you.  
  
Peter and Sophie just smirked at her and motioned for all of them to sit down.  
  
Peter: I know you guys have only been here a day, and haven't got to catch up on your summer yet, but there's still some rules that will be followed.  
  
Auggie: Come on Peter, Roger gave us the speech yesterday when he checked our bags.  
  
David: Which was sorta dumb.  
  
Peter just gave them a little smile and continued.  
  
Peter: Ezra, Scott, and Shelby should be here soon, but until then I have a little project for you guys.  
  
Juliete: You're kidding right? Work already.  
  
Sophie: It's not exactly work. We just don't want your brains getting tired, so we want you all to think.  
  
David: Ok.  
  
David paused for a minute and gave a look like he was deep in thought.  
  
David: Through thinking.  
  
Daisy:*dryly* Surprised it took that long.  
  
David just gave her a smirk while Juliete and Auggie laughed.   
  
Peter: We're going to give you guys a quote and we want you to THINK about it.  
  
Auggie: Yo, Peter man, me and reading things then thinking about them just don't add up.  
  
Peter: Uh, don't think so Auggie. You can do this.  
  
Auggie held up his hands as if he were surrendering.  
  
Auggie: You're decision. If I screw up I ain't to blame.  
  
Sophie: Auggie, you have to have more faith in yourself than that.  
  
Auggie: Yo whatever. Where are these quote your talking about?  
  
Sophie: We're going to give you one, and then you guys do what you want with it. The quote is one we think relates to your life. You may want to keep instead of throwing it out. It'll tell you things about yourself if you search it.  
  
" Tell us about what means?" they heard a voice ask behind them.  
  
Juliete: Scott!  
  
Juliete ran over and gave Scott a hug. Everyone else greeted him, including Peter and Sophie.  
  
Scott: Ya know Peter, that bag check of yours back there was real trust worthy.  
  
David: Procedure…  
  
Scott: Ah, that explains it. No trust.  
  
Peter just gave him a little grin and leaned up against the couch.  
  
Peter: I was just explaining that even though classes don't start to next week you guys will still be thinking.  
  
Daisy: *sarcasticly*They don't want our minds to go bad.  
  
Scott: Too late for that.  
  
Peter: Anyway…everyone should be here soon, then we're going to have group, and you guys will each have a one on one with either Sophie or me before classes start back.  
  
Juliete: Gosh…  
  
Scott was looking around the room while Peter explained this to see if he could see Shelby. He knew she probably wasn't even there yet, but he didn't want to take any chances on missing her.  
  
Peter: Scott…  
  
Scott snapped out of his thoughts and noticed they were all staring at him.  
  
Daisy: She's not here yet.  
  
Scott gave a little embarrassed look and then turned his attention back to Peter who was smiling over what Daisy had said.  
  
Scott: Uh yeah, EZ's getting checked now. Forgot to tell you guys.  
  
Peter: Ok thanks. Get settled in and caught up and then everyone come to my office one at a time to pick up your quote.   
  
Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and walked off.  
  
Sophie: Can't believe they're seniors this year.  
  
Peter put his arm around Sophie.  
  
Peter: Yeah…  
  
  
  
  
Ezra walked over to the gazebo after he got through unpacking. The Cliffhangers were gathered around talking to each other. Auggie noticed Ezra first.  
  
Auggie: Yo EZ, longtime no see.  
  
Juliete let out a squeal which made David cover his ears. Ezra went over and took a seat by Daisy.  
  
Daisy: Hey Ez, what's new?  
  
Ezra just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Scott: How'd the summer treat ya?  
  
Ezra: It was good.   
  
David:*sarcasticly* Did you miss us?  
  
Ezra: Some of us.  
  
Auggie: Ouch, EZ dissed David.   
  
Everyone except David and Ezra laughed.  
  
Ezra: Where's Shelby?  
  
Juliete: She's not here yet. Probably wanted to make a grand entrance.  
  
"Did I succeed?" they heard a voice from behind them ask.  
  
Juliete: Shelby!  
  
Juliete jumped up off the bench and ran to give Shelby a hug.  
  
Shelby: Geez.  
  
Auggie followed with a hug and Ezra close behind her.  
  
Shelby: Thanks for not telling EZ.  
  
Ezra just nodded his head.  
  
Daisy walked over to Shelby to give her a hug.  
  
Daisy: He knew?  
  
Shelby: Saw him in the admit room.  
  
Daisy: Oh…  
  
David: And do I get a hug?  
  
David had a little smirk on his face, but Shelby gave him a hug, which he didn't expect.  
  
David: Geez…thanks.  
  
Shelby: Don't let it get to your head.   
  
Shelby walked over and took a seat by Scott who was just staring at her.  
  
Shelby: Howdy cowboy.  
  
Scott just smiled and leaned over to give Shelby a hug.  
  
"I missed you", he whispered in here ear.  
  
  
  
  
Peter and Sophie watched from across the campus at the reunion that was taking place between the group.  
  
Peter: Good to see them all together again huh?  
  
Sophie nodded her head and then laid it on Peter's shoulder.  
  
Peter: You know you'll be getting new students in your group this year, right Sophie?  
  
Sophie: Yeah, I know Peter. Who are they?  
  
Peter: So far I've assigned you three. They won't be here for a few days, but they have interesting stories-according to the forms their parents filled out.  
  
Sophie nodded her head.  
  
Sophie: I'm ready.  
  
Peter: I know you are Soph. Are you ready for those one on ones?  
  
Sophie: So soon?  
  
Peter: Sooner we get it done the more time they have to spend together.  
  
Sophie: Guess you're right Peter.  
  
Peter: Of course I am.  
  
Sophie gave Peter a little playful punch and they both headed back to his office.  
  
Peter: This is going to be an interesting year…  



End file.
